


Stuck on You

by valdemort



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Dubious Consent, Immediately post-Avengers movie, Jötunn Loki, Loki is an ass, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt fic that ran away from me, Tony is pissed, What Was I Thinking?, author has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdemort/pseuds/valdemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What?" Loki snarled, spinning around to face the intruder.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"'What,' Broody-wan says. 'What.' How </em>dare<em> you ask that, after the shit you just pulled." The wielder of the metal suit - Tony Stark, they called him - barged into his room, wide eyes framed by rumpled hair, scraped and purpling cheeks flushed in fury. He snarled out at Loki, "You wrecked half of New York, you do </em>not<em> get to do the same to my home, too."</em></p>
<p>In which Loki has issues, Tony gets pissed, and Loki decides to sate his long-unfulfilled sexual desires. Then things get even more interesting, and the Avengers have a predicament on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_alt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_alt/gifts).



> Huge thanks to [s_alt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/s_alt) for the beta reads, and for being my ever-present cheerleader on this piece! This wouldn't have been written, let alone finished, without your extensive assistance and loving prodding.  
> Also thanks for the beta and help from [SlowEvolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowEvolution)  
> Any faults found are strictly my own. 
> 
> Written for [this prompt, on AvengerKink LJ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=14973956#t14973956)

Loki waited patiently, resting, in the room the Avengers had secured him. He sneered - _locked up a_ god _for Hel's sake_ \- while they were off doing their buddy-buddy thing getting shawarma.

They had him secured in a reasonably comfortable small suite in the Stark tower, basic amenities at hand. If he was still at full strength and with his staff, he probably could have broken out, but at the moment it wasn't worth the effort. For now, he waited for Thor to take him back to Asgard and to Odin for judgement. In the meantime he thought it best to recuperate from the surprising beating he had received during the battle, especially at the hand of that great green beast. _How dare he call me puny,_ he thought, at the humiliating memory.

He lounged on the bed, sipping at the drink they had given him in response to his mostly joking request, after the fight was over. It wouldn’t get him intoxicated at all, but he could still enjoy it. He looked at the...scotch, they called it? Not bad spirits, especially for Midgard made. He did miss a good Aesir wine, though...

As the fond memory of Asgard promptly turned sour, he grimaced and flung the tumbler against the wall where it shattered. No, he didn’t really have a _home_ , anymore. Feeling truly alone, abandoned both by the only family he knew and rejected by the mortals he thought wanted, no _needed_ him, he allowed himself a few moments of self pity.

Shoving those thoughts aside, he wrenched himself out of bed. With the back of his hand he violently swiped the items off of the top of the end table - the flask of scotch striking the wall and shattering, the clock and lamp restrained by their cords and hitting the floor with a thunk. Grabbing the end-table itself, he spun it into the wall sending splinters everywhere. He tossed the remaining chunk of end-table over his shoulder, not caring where it went, and stomped on the clock.

Memories of Thor came to mind - first of Thor trying to save him back on Asgard before his fall, then more recently of Thor fighting him in Manhattan. _Which is it, brother, friend or foe?_ He reached down and grabbed the lamp, yanking it away from the wall, which ripped the cord from its base. He then turned and drop-kicked the lamp across the room, where it collided with the flat-screen TV on the wall. This caused a satisfying crash and tinkling of glass, a zzzzt of fizzling electronics, and the smell of ozone filling the air.

Loki found the room far too quiet and the silence coaxed, unbidden, unwanted thoughts and memories to his mind. He recalled the pain that the Chitauri liaison had dealt him, when it was _he_ that had done all the work for them. He snarled at that, strode over to the hardwood desk chair and flung it across the room, not caring where it went. The desk drawers came next, flying after it, breaking into bits at the force wherever they landed.

He stood there, panting, _seething_ , the wanton destruction only having fueled his rage, not satiating it at all. He suspected there wasn't enough stuff in this room, enough potential destruction, to purge these thoughts from his head. As he pondered what to go after next, the door to his suite slammed open, heavy footsteps headed towards him. _Oh, joy_ , he thought, his inner voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What?" Loki snarled, spinning around to face the intruder.

"'What,' Broody-wan says. 'What.' How _dare_ you ask that, after the shit you just pulled." The wielder of the metal suit - Tony Stark, they called him - barged into his room, wide eyes framed by rumpled hair, scraped and purpling cheeks flushed in fury. He snarled out at Loki, "You wrecked half of New York, you do _not_ get to do the same to my home, too."

"Oh, so this is your home now, is it?” Loki spat, slowly walking towards him. “Here I thought it was nothing but a monument to your ego. It's not like you can't just replace any of this, _stuff_ ," he said, kicking one of the larger furniture fragments.

"That's not the point, and you know it,” Tony replied, wild eyes sparking with fury, his hands stabbing the air with large, accusatory gestures. He started moving towards Loki as well, instinctively wanting to bring the confrontation closer together. “I'd expect more of this style outburst from your brother, not you. If I knew you were going to pull this stunt, I would just have let Fury take you, but your brother insisted you would be a well-mannered prisoner." Tony finally got within arm's reach, leaned in towards Loki, and his voice suddenly grew quiet, dangerous. "What's the matter, don't like losing?"

Loki stepped back once, subconsciously opening up the space between them slightly. "Losing? You really think you won this?" He scoffed, “Frankly I should be thanking you, for crippling the Chitauri. Believe me when I say that you did me a favor. And here I thought you would be familiar with the idea of the long game.” A slight smile on his face and a gleam started in his eye as he taunted, “Did Daddy not ever teach you strategy?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed to slits, his voice quiet with forced restraint, and his knuckles cracked as he slowly rolled his hands into fists at his side. “You _do not,_ mock my family,” he retorted. “Plus, how would you know what I was taught, anyway?”

Loki didn’t even glance down at all, a slight smile still on his face. “Oh, I know plenty about you _mortals_ ,” he spat. “Certainly more than Thor ever managed to learn, and quite possibly more than you know yourselves.” He eyed Tony, “They said you you were supposed to be one of the smarter ones in the group." He tipped his head, finger to the corner of his mouth in a mock-pondering expression. "Wait...oh, right, you're only a genius with the mechanical. What _is_ the going rate for being your friend, anyway?"

Tony glared, his face now fully flushed in anger. He grabbed Loki’s shoulders, spun him around, and slammed him, _hard_ , up against the wall. He stood there for a moment as he continued to press Loki into the wall. Finally, Tony abruptly let him go then turned on his heel and stalked away a few meters, his fists once again at his side, chest heaving as he tried to wrangle his emotions under some semblance of control.

From behind Tony came the sound of quiet chuckles, which quickly broke into full-scale laughter. As Tony turned back around he saw Loki curled over, his hand braced on his upper thigh, looking Tony in the face.

Loki grinned as he stood, brushing his hair back. “Oh, this is _fun_. Something I’ve been missing for a while, thank you.” The grin on his face turned into a leer, and he licked his lips slightly. “And I do have to say, you do look quite tasty, angry.”

Tony growled at Loki’s taunts, stalked forward, and wound back for a punch aimed at Loki’s head - too furious to care he was telegraphing his movements. Instead of blocking, Loki quickly placed one hand on the middle of Tony's chest right over the arc reactor, and pressed firmly. At the same time a green glow appeared around his fingers, which then melted into Tony’s chest.

Tony stopped mid-swing and blinked in surprise at the _zing_ he felt that traveled from his chest straight to his groin - that same tingle one would get from licking a battery. The surprised expression on his face quickly disappeared, changing into a very different one. He stood there, cheeks flushed, mouth open slightly, panting, and his eyes glazed over slightly in lust.

After a few short moments Tony blinked rapidly a few times to clear his head while shaking it. He glared over at Loki. “Wha...what did you do?” He nibbled on his lower lip, hand reaching out to caress Loki’s cheek, then quickly snapped his hand back, both in surprise at the chill touch, and in realization in what he was doing. Attempting control, he clenched his hands into fists, arms firmly pressed to his sides.

Loki smirked as he watched the battle of conflicting desires play over Tony. “While this would be so much easier if you just gave in, I’m quite enjoying watching you fight yourself.” He locked eyes with Tony’s, and slowly, deliberately, placed a finger on his extended tongue and licked it - making a show of it. He then ran that damp finger down Tony’s neck, chuckling quietly at Tony’s shiver - both from the slightly cold touch and the desire trying to seize control.

Tony laced his fingers into the fabric of his jeans at his sides, and screwed his eyes closed, groaning. _What the hell is going on, what did he do to me?! Come on Tony, you can hang on here, don’t give in_ , he thought - trying, willing himself to not do what the rest of his body was craving, was screaming for him to do. He muttered a short phrase to himself over and over, _No! I will not. I’m stronger than this_ , trying to cut out as much outside stimulation as possible.

Loki walked around Tony slowly, taking his time. He eyed him, leered at him, predator to prey, fully enjoying the show, reading exactly what was going through Tony’s mind as it played over his face. After a full circle, he quickly stepped in at Tony’s side to breathe on his neck, cool tongue sliding up it as he did so, and nipped at his earlobe. Tony’s breath hitched, getting ragged quickly as he blurted out quietly, “Ohshit,” sensing Loki’s body right there, _so close_ , next to him.

Loki chuckled, “Oh come now, you know you want to give in.” Eyes still screwed shut, Tony vigorously shook his head in reply. “Well then, if you’re going to be difficult...” and with a _snap_ magicked away all of Tony’s clothes, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

“Holy flying fuck, Batman!” Tony gasped out at the sudden onslaught of cool air against his flushed skin, eyes flying open. He clutched his arms to to his chest, shivering slightly, “What the hell?”

“Oh, don’t worry. They’re not gone, just conveniently out of the way.” Loki said, intentionally misunderstanding the question. His eyes roamed Tony’s body, taking their time, absorbing in the handsome sight. “Yes, I have to say I much prefer you like this, rather than in that meddlesome suit of yours.”

Struggling, Tony backed away a few steps, fighting with effort to not just throw himself at him. He gulped, part of him realizing in horror that he was salivating at the sight of the younger god, clad only in leather leggings. Trying to distract himself from the _want_ , he started analyzing and comparing Loki to Thor in his mind's eye. While both gods were well cut, Thor tended for more bulk on his muscles while in front of him was more of a sleek, swimmer's physique... _oh shit, that's not helping at all_ , he thought.

Loki grinned, watching the struggle play over Tony's face, then quickly closed the distance between them - now close enough Tony could feel Loki’s breath on his skin. Tony’s nerve endings prickled at their proximity - he shivered slightly, hungry for Loki’s touch on his body, and his face grew warm with shame at the unbidden desire. Loki reached a hand down and firmly grasped Tony's bulge, squeezing slightly. "Nunugh," groaned Tony as he thrust into Loki’s hand, his eyes rolling back. “Lemme ‘lone,” he slurred and weekly pushed Loki away, trying to get him to stop, stop everything.

"Like that, do we?" Loki inquired, ignoring Tony’s ineffective protest, as he gave one more squeeze, then raked his fingernails up Tony’s skin.

"Ohshit yes..." blurted Tony, then he tried to regain some sense through the lusty fog, blinking and shaking his head hard. "No, wait, what am I saying?"

Loki laughed once, “Ha! Oh, you know what you really want, you said it yourself." He pinched and tugged one of Tony’s nipples, eliciting another groan, then he peered down at the arc reactor, studying it. He tapped it lightly a couple of times. "So, this is was what thwarted me, back earlier. Interesting. For now, though," he pressed firmly on it again, sans magic, with a _zing_.

With a groan, Tony's entire body spasmed in reaction, muttering, "Too much, nono..." in reply. He tossed his head back and forth, trying to ignore the delicious sensations, but his willpower was nearly shredded by this point. He wasn’t accustomed to turning down sexual advances, and this magically assisted onslaught was more than his poor resolve could handle.

Loki bent down and nipped at Tony’s nipples, coaxing gasps, both from the pain/pleasure and the strange combination of temperatures - cool lips and warmer tongue, on his too-flushed skin. Tony dug his fingernails into his thighs, hoping to ground himself. It helped distract him from Loki’s ministrations some, but not nearly enough for that same pain also added to his general level of pleasure.

Slowly straightening back up, Loki ran his hands all over Tony's torso and ass, coaxing shivers of pleasure in response, as he explained, “Mmmm, it's been far, far too long. Too many years since I've had anyone like this."

Tony stared hungrily, examining Loki's body, his mouth slightly open and panting. Through the haze he managed to cobble together a reply, "Y-years? But...why?" He swallowed, lowered eyes now affixed to the straining front of Loki's breeches, all remaining shreds of concentration used to _not touch_.

Loki smiled, knowing _exactly_ where Tony’s eyes were locked. "Yes, years. Since before that cursed series of events that first sent Thor to Midgard, I’ve either been more than a little busy, or in no condition to do anything. And furthermore,” he shuddered, ”the Chitauri are not the best of company, and certainly not desirable bed-mates." Loki slowly, methodically walked forward, forcing Tony to step back in kind or stumble, as he pushed him back. Loki continued to force Tony back, hands pressing on his chest, until he was pressed up against the wall. Another couple steps and Loki closed up the distance between them, chests nearly touching, his leg laced between Tony’s legs, his smooth leather-encased thigh pressing up against Tony’s bulge.

Tony weakly attempted to push Loki away, but his body just wasn’t wanting to follow what the small, rational part of his brain was screaming, _get away, before it’s too late!_ “No,” he mumbled, not entirely sure whether that was in reply his mental scream, or in protest to Loki’s delicious ministrations.

Loki firmly cupped Tony’s chin and pressed a forceful, needy kiss to those lips. His tongue _pushed_ forward, forcing itself into Tony’s mouth, taking what was needed. Lust, control, and revenge - all far too long since he last savored their unique flavors. These potent feelings blended together and fueled his desire, driving him to take what he deserved from this tasty morsel. Tony made harsh, strangled noises which turned into faint keening as Loki continued the aggressive war of tongues and lips.

Tony’s heartbeat quickened at the aggression, the dominance, and the shame of being forced in this position that his more lusty self perversely enjoyed. It had been a long time since someone took him like this - too many of his conquests were either more benign, or he was in the dominant position. Here, he was reminded that he could get a thrill when someone turned the tables on him, forced him to give up control. Tony’s hands finally slipped from between them on their own accord, one grabbing Loki’s leather-clad ass, the other assisting in deepening the kiss, as he relished the feelings thrumming through his body.

Loki pulled back, breaking the kiss, his hand on Tony’s chin forced the separation. Tony breathed out heavily, a whimper and a puff of fog ghosting out on his breath. Eyes slowly opening back up, Tony peered at Loki with longing turned curiosity - were those lines on Loki’s forehead? Blinking a few times, they had either faded away, or he was imagining things, Tony wasn’t sure which.

Tony’s desire to fight these wonderful feelings of arousal coursing through his entire body was small and insignificant at this point - completely overwhelmed by the much more boisterous, larger portion. It was so tempting just to ignore the fight, justify it away - _This is my tower, no one will know other than the two of us, right? One night stand, not like I haven’t done that before, although they rarely promised to be this good._ Screw the consequences, goddammit he _wanted_ this, now, who was he to keep himself from enjoying it? His hands scrambled down to Loki’s waist and started fumbling with the laces of his breeches, taking longer than they should have to get them undone. His fingers were unnaturally clumsy, the connections between his brain and hands muddled by the lusty haze. Loki smirked and watched him the whole time, enjoying the show, not moving to assist Tony at all.

Finally, Tony succeeded and loosed up the laces enough to push Loki’s breeches down his hips until they got stuck on their interlaced thighs, freeing Loki’s cock which sprang up, almost slapping him in the belly. Stepping back slightly, Loki quickly peeled them off the rest of the way and tossed them aside.

Loki reached down with both hands to Tony’s waistband and ripped his underwear off, shreds falling down his legs. Tony gasped as the last protection from the cool air was quickly eliminated, the normal chatter in his head going blank for a brief moment from the overload of sensations. He felt exposed, vulnerable, even though he was just as naked as Loki, but the reigning lusty part of his brain relished in the feeling as much as the other part hated that it felt so good.

Loki lowered his hand between them and wrapped it firmly around Tony’s cock, squeezed slightly and jerked a couple of times, the precum beading on the tip slicking his hand. Tony gasped, eyes rolling back in his head, and his knees buckled slightly, forcing Loki to take more of Tony’s weight with his hand.

As Tony regained control of his legs, Loki removed his hand from Tony’s cock and moved it to in between Tony’s ass cheeks, the other hand still supporting Tony’s ass. Tony felt the fingers near his asshole tingle slightly, fingertips suddenly becoming cool and slick, as Loki pressed one of them into him. Tony felt his legs getting weak again at the wonderful sensation, which prompted Loki to quickly step forward and use a combination of his thigh between Tony’s legs and his hand to hold up Tony, “Oh no you don’t,” Loki muttered.

Whatever Loki had done to his fingers, _magical lube?_ wondered Tony, felt _really_ good, in addition to what the finger was actually doing inside him. He let out a small groan as a tingly cool warmth accompanied Loki’s fingers, along with a hint of mint at the back of his his mouth. He was never going to think of that flavor the same way again, he knew, slightly cringing internally.

Loki continued stroking in and out, watching the myriad of expressions on Tony’s face, listening to the hitches in his breathing, looking for when he could see Tony was ready for more. Tony’s eyes meanwhile were screwed shut, mouth hanging partly open, panting. Soon enough Loki withdrew his finger most of the way and then added a second, also magically slicked.

Tony’s eyes fluttered, staying open long enough to actually get a glimpse of Loki’s face, then snapped open in surprise. “Yo-your eyes! And your face...I didn’t imagine that...earlier, after all.” He reached up and traced the raised arcs and lines on Loki’s forehead with a hand.

Loki blinked, then looked down, still continuing to move his fingers inside Tony, readying him. Seeing the raised lines on still-pale pink skin he commented, “Huh, well _that’s_ interesting, and the transition’s not done yet.” His eyes narrowed, “Thor _did_ mention I was adopted, did he not?”

Tony nodded, his eyes slit from the pleasure. “Not...done?” He realized that it wasn’t just the coated fingers inside that were cooler, but also the hand supporting him was colder as well, and dropping.

Loki, satisfied that Tony was ready for him, pulled out his fingers, used both hands to hoist Tony up in the air, and moved them over to in front of the desk. Aggressively spinning Tony around, he pressed Tony’s shoulders down onto the desk while using his knee to spread apart his legs. Maneuvering himself behind Tony’s presented ass, he used his free hand to aim the head of his cock and pressed it lightly against Tony’s opening. Loki paused and looked at his face, “Ready?”

Tony groaned at the sensation, _so close, there_ and pushed back slightly onto Loki before he caught himself, grimacing and blushing in shame. With one last final effort he tried to push himself away from the desk, away from Loki, but failed. Slumping back against the desk he pushed his ass back against Loki again, still being a tease, and whimpered a little at the emptiness and the _need_ , needing to be filled.

Loki pressed forward into Tony, groaning loudly as Tony’s tight and almost unbearably warm hole began to encase his chilled cock. Tony felt Loki’s temperature drop another couple of degrees, both from his skin pressed along his, and from the cock now filling him up completely, causing him to shiver slightly. Craning his head around to look at Loki, Tony blinked in disbelief as he saw Loki’s now completely blue skin. “Huh.” To much his pleasure, he found the sensation unique and remarkably enjoyable - the unnaturally cool touch a pleasant counterpart to his warm, flushed self.

Loki looked down at himself briefly at Tony’s exclamation, and frowned slightly. “Ahh, yes. This would be the full transition. How’s it feel from your end, hmm?” he said, leering at Tony. “I have to say, you,” _grunt_ , “feel divine and so, so hot skewered on me like this.” He then continued to enjoy the incredibly hot and wonderful ass now fully encasing him, having slowly sunk himself up to the hilt inside Tony. 

He paused there for a moment, both of them catching their breaths and getting used to each other. Then Loki grasped Tony’s hips and kept him pressed into the desk, moving his own hips back as he pulled almost all the way out of Tony’s ass, eliciting another whimper of longing from Tony. Without warning Loki sheathed himself to the hilt all in one motion, a little faster this time, Tony grunting in reply and his fingers scrabbled at the desk, his fingernails making dents where they clutched.

Thrusting in and out of Tony, over and over, Loki built up a furious pace, both of them moaning and groaning at that point, hips slapping together. Loki was now leaned forward, using his whole body to hold Tony down as he worked him over, pressing Tony’s chest, and straining cock, into the table. The sweat between them from both of their bodies alternated between freezing on Loki's skin, and thawing from the waves of heat Tony radiated.

Tony reached one of his hands back, grabbed Loki’s ass, and pressed him in further, harder, his fingernails digging in. He wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the edge of the desk, bracing himself, and allowed him to meet Loki’s thrusts with vigor and cries of pleasure. Loki wasn’t quite satisfied with the angle though, so pulling out, he flipped Tony over onto his back, grabbed his knees, forced his legs apart, and quickly sheathed himself to the hilt.

Now in a much better position to do so, Loki shifted his angle of entry _just so_. The head of his cock now tormented that wonderful bundle of nerves inside Tony with every vigorous stroke, which caused Tony to gasp and start babbling incoherently. Loki grinned and picked up the pace even more, knowing that he wasn't too far behind either. 

Exclaiming, Tony's eyes flew open, unseeing, his hands clenching Loki’s back close to his. His whole body shuddered and he bit down hard on Loki's shoulder as his entire body was wracked with spasms. All of his muscles pulsed and his ass clenched at Loki's cock as he came, harder than he had in a long time, between them. The added sensations - Tony's ass, his teeth, the wave of warmth between them, seeing Tony’s orgasm play over his body - it was too much. With one last thrust, Loki cried out and went rigid, filling Tony’s ass with warmth, a large contrast to his cold cock still inside, then slumped against Tony, boneless.

Loki smiled and hummed blissfully to himself as he gently ran his hands along Tony’s skin, a soothing counterpart to the frenzy from moments before. Tony’s hands also meandered along Loki’s skin, tracing the raised lines with his fingertips in fascination. He finally came down enough to relax his jaw and unlatch his teeth from the bite. Mouth still on Loki’s shoulder, he gently licked in the middle of the bite mark indentations left in the blue skin.

Tony’s post-coital feeling of bliss evaporated quickly from shock and he began to struggle under Loki. He grunted in surprise, wide-eyed, as he found his tongue stuck against Loki's shoulder. "'Emme go!" he exclaimed, thumping at Loki's back with one hand.

Loki, puzzled, started to pull away, which brought a gurgled cry of pain from Tony. He promptly stopped, lowered himself back down to where he was before, and turned his head to try and look a bit closer at his shoulder. "Oh Odin's balls, this isn't good."

"No 'it, 'er'ock." Tony retorted, glaring at Loki as he whacked him in the head. "'Emme go," he repeated. "”Oo 'astard..."

Loki grabbed Tony’s flailing hand and scooted himself a bit further up the desk to relieve the pressure on Tony's neck. “Hey! Cease, you. Let me at least get you to a more comfortable location.” Loki wrapped his hands behind Tony’s back and raised them both up together - Loki standing, and Tony now sitting on the edge of the desk. “Now wrap your legs around my waist, firmly,” Loki commanded. Tony complied, still willing to see what he had in mind.

Loki got his hands under Tony and in one smooth motion carefully lifted him off the desk, holding him against his body. Gingerly walking the two of them over to the bed, Loki sat down on the edge, then carefully maneuvered the two of them so that Tony now lay down flat on top of him, tongue still stuck to his shoulder.

“There, that should feel a bit better,” at which Tony grunted in acknowledgement. After a moment, Loki continued. "Um...I really don't know what to say." He snickered, then couldn't help it and started laughing. He held out a hand in an appeasing gesture, eyes pressed shut against tears of mirth, "I swear, this has never happened before.” He looked down at Tony, where their chests were pressed together, "At least you're not getting frostbite..." he muttered to himself.

At Loki’s further inaction, Tony decided to try to get Loki to free him and started squirming as best he could. He punched Loki in the ribs, and continued to do so until Loki grabbed his wrists to stop him. "You 'astard, you'e toing dis on dur’ose." Hands restrained, Tony resorted to trying to knee Loki in the groin, but the angle rendered it mostly ineffective. "’Ucker."

Loki, still blue skinned even though the coital buzz had mostly dissipated, gave Tony a scolding look, "Hey hey, hold on there. As amusing as this is, you're going to hurt yourself. Wouldn't you be better off using this _genius brain_ of yours to try and think of a way out of this?"

"’Uck you, ‘oki, ‘till your ‘ault" Tony retorted, and kicked Loki in the shin one last time, then settled down to think. Loki, noticing that Tony had calmed down at least slightly, released his wrists and rested his own hands on Tony's back. He absentmindedly started rubbing it slightly, which garnered him a glare and a cuff upside the head from Tony, prompting Loki to cease.

After a few moments, Tony piped up as best he can, "'Ar'ith!" After a few seconds of no reply while Loki looked at him strangely, he tried again, "'Darvith! He'p me!"

That got a reply - a disembodied, measured, British voice that came from nowhere but everywhere, "Sir? Are you needing assistance?"

Loki jerked upright, looking around, which garnered a gurgled scream of pain from Tony. Loki, suddenly remembering their predicament, settled back down but still looked around with his head, searching. "Who was that? Where are they? I was sure we were alone!"

Tony, ignoring Loki for the moment, replied, "'Darvith, geg he'p!"

"Sir, Ms. Romanov is the closest to your location, shall I summon her?"

"'Es, adyone!"

"Very well sir, right away."

"Calling in an assassin, that's your brilliant idea for help?" Loki asked. "Lovely. And who was that speaking, anyway?"

"He's 'darvith. Ny AI. He ‘uns 'va p'ace."

"I...see," Loki said, an unsure and skeptical look on his face. However, he decided to leave it alone for now, as the door opened and the sound of someone lightly running could be heard approaching.

"'Adasha! Geg he'p! Geg nee ou' of dis!" Tony pleaded, over-exaggerated gestures pointing to his face.

Natasha quickly scanned the tableau: the trashed room, both men wearing only the marks of their ordeals, and sweat beaded on them both but with it frozen on Loki’s blue skin - something she’d never seen before. Having processed everything, her slightly narrowed eyes and a small quirk to her mouth, which promptly disappeared, were the only visible signs of her inner assessment.

She stood a few yards away from the bed, hand on her cocked hips, an amused expression painted on her face. "Really, Stark? Isn't this a new low, even for you? I mean, you should know that fraternizing with prisoners isn't looked well upon." She pulled out her phone while she was talking, and quickly shot a short video of the scene. "If Fury finds out..."

Tony managed to get a look at what she was doing out of the corner of his eye, and started flailing anew. "'Adasha! 'Oo woodn't!"

She let out a single laugh, and gave him an odd look, "No? You must not know me very well, Stark. I only wish I had a recording of what happened earlier with you two, that would be precious." Tucking her phone away, she continued, “But, you’re right. I won’t do anything with this...now. I’ll just put it in safekeeping for later.” She smiled sugary sweetly at him. “Besides, it’s more fun to negotiate the terms of a blackmail when the other party can actually talk to you properly. Now, to the task at hand.”

She walked over closer to the bed, trying to get a better visual angle while staying at a careful distance. “Loki, care to fill me in here? I’d ask Stark, but he’s not able to be his usual verbose self,” she said, eyes hard.

Loki grinned, his red eyes glinting in amusement at Tony’s predicament. The smile then quickly melted into a grimace at the next thought, “Unexpectedly, my body changed its form, and in the process,” he gestured towards his shoulder, “Stark’s tongue is frozen to my skin. As entertaining as this may be, I believe both of us would appreciate it if you could find some way to un-stick him. This will start to get uncomfortable, especially for him, before too long.”

Natasha walked forward to the bed and touched Loki’s other shoulder, her quirked eyebrow the only sign of surprise at the temperature. After a brief moment she calmly removed her hand and stepped back to where she was before. “I see the problem. Can't you just switch back to your normal self, how you were before?”

Loki shook his head, "Not that I'm aware, before my skin would always fade back pretty quickly on it's own. This is the first it's stayed like this for any length of time."

Natasha nodded slowly, as if in thought, then cocked her head slightly, “So, this isn’t the first time that you’ve looked like this then, is it? Thor didn’t mention your appearance ever changing to this.”

Loki grimaced slightly at the mention of his foster-brother, “No. It’s not. And I would have been surprised if he had, it’s not exactly a pleasant topic of conversation in that household.”

Natasha started reaching out slightly to touch him again, then caught herself and pulled her arm back. “It’s really rather fascinating...I’ve seen some unusual things in my line of work, but nothing like this. How does it work, exactly? And what were the other circumstances in which you changed?”

Loki peered at Natasha, keying into her obvious prying. “Fascinating, right,” he said, the second word drawn out into multiple syllables. “Frankly, my dear, the how and when are none of your business.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes in response to Loki’s rebuff, struck her best threatening pose, and her voice got quiet and deadly. “Well, then I don’t care what the problem is. Change back, now. Release Stark.”

Loki’s voice got equally quiet, and magic crackled between the fingertips of one hand. “You don’t want to go this route, _trust me_. I already told you, as much as it pains me to admit this, I _don’t know how_ to change myself back. So. Stand down, you really don’t want to turn this into a fight - staff or not, I’ve currently got the upper hand, and we both know it.”

She pursed her lips, pondering a different line of questioning, but realized that she had lost any chance for effective interrogation for now, and Tony didn’t have that kind of time. So, instead she tabled that line of inquiry and decided to try a different tactic, neutralizing her stance as she stepped back slightly. As she stood down, Loki let the magic fade from his hand while still keeping an eye on her.

Natasha pulled out a phone from her pocket, held up a finger in the universal sign for waiting, and dialed a number. After a little bit she spoke into it, "Hi Robert? It's Barbara, from Uni, remember me?..." Natasha started, in a slightly differently pitched voice than usual.

Tony said, into Loki's shoulder, "Ba’ba’a? _Rea’y_?" and Loki smirked in reply.

Natasha glared daggers at the two of them, but continued on, her bubbly voice unchanged. "Yeah, I know it's been awhile, hasn't it?...” she went on while she bounced perkily on the balls of her feet. “Say, you did finish your training, right?...Cool, congrats on the EMT position, I knew you could do it.... Yeah, so I was calling because I’ve got an idiot friend,” to which Tony flipped her off in response. “...who, of all things, got his tongue stuck to something frozen.”

“I was hoping you knew of some good ways of solving that sort of predicament, hopefully without having to call anyone in.... Un huh...ok, that makes sense. I’ll give those a try, hopefully something does the trick.... Thanks again for your help....You too, toodles!” she finished, hanging up. Natasha immediately stopped bouncing and her facial expression smoothed to her usual even, unflappable self, as she tucked the phone back into her pocket.

Nodding to herself, she strode out of the room. Tony called after her when he realized she was leaving, “‘Adasha! Where are you going? Cone gack here, he’p me!”

Loki petted Tony’s disheveled hair, “Aww, it looks like it’s just the two of us again, what _ever_ shall I do with you. Here. Stuck. At my disposal,” he mocked as he reached down and grabbed Tony’s ass.

Tony yelped, and then again in pain as he tried to jerk out of the way. “‘Uck you, ‘oki” he snarled as best he could, and whacked Loki upside the head.

Shortly thereafter, Tony heard Natasha’s voice near them (but he hadn’t heard her come in, damn ninja agent), “Children,” she scoffed. “You sure you want my help after all? I leave and you two start getting all frisky again. Here I am, going out of my way to help you, maybe I’ll just leave now...” She turned to walk away, slowly, tauntingly.

Tony piped up, and desperately waved her back over, “No, ‘adasha, cone back!” She paused where she was, but didn’t move at all. Tony continued, “He’p ne, p’ease?”

Natasha smiled to herself briefly, which had melted to her usual stoic expression when she faced them again. She strode back over to the side of the bed, carrying a bowl of something. “Well then, if you insist,” she said as she poured the contents over Tony’s head and Loki’s shoulder.

Tony and Loki both gasped in surprise at the shock of being doused in nearly hot water. The water ran down Tony’s hair and face, and poured off his head onto Loki’s body - where instead of freeing Tony’s tongue it quickly froze solid, encasing the upper portion of Loki’s chest in a layer of ice. Tony, whose body was getting chilled earlier as the endorphin high dropped, now was cold in earnest and shivering violently. He blurted out the occasional “Ow!” as his teeth tried, and failed, to chatter - biting his tongue repeatedly instead. Luckily, Tony could still breathe, despite the ice adhering his whole torso to Loki’s.

Natasha swore, a long string of harsh Russian leaving her mouth, at her failed attempt to free Tony, to which Loki snickered in reply. She glowered at him, then swore again, “Damn it, that was supposed to work.” Tossing the bowl aside, she jogged over into the bathroom.

Returning shortly, she plugged a hair dryer into the vacated socket by the bed. "Let me know if this gets too hot, Tony," she said, as she began to use it on the ice. At first it looked like it might work, the outer layers of ice melting slightly and starting to drip. However, after a certain point she found the dryer became ineffective, the water refreezing as soon as it started to melt.

At about the same time as the water started refreezing, Tony swore and swatted Natasha's hand holding the blow-dryer away. "Ow! Hod!"

Natasha quickly turned it off, and set it aside to cool. As she did so, her mind quickly churned over options. Making up her mind, she spoke. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ms. Romanov?" Jarvis replied.

"Notify Steve and Thor that I need them to come here right away."

"Of course, Ms. Romanov."

"Oh, and Jarvis? Please if at all possible keep Banner, and especially Clint, out of this - they likely wouldn’t react well, so it’s best to keep them away."

"Certainly, I'll do my best"

"Thank you, Jarvis."

Natasha patted the shivering and mumbling Tony on the shoulder to try and reassure him, then went into the adjoining room to intercept the two pending newcomers.

A couple of very long, cold minutes later, Tony heard the door open through his addled brain, followed shortly by his compatriots’ familiar voices exchanging a brief conversation. The last part of Natasha’s explanation was accompanied by footsteps, and got clearer as they approached. "...And here they are. Carry them however you think best. Obviously we don't want to jostle Stark more than we have to."

"Dee, than's," Tony muttered.

Even having been warned, Steve couldn't help but suck in his breath in surprise at the sight of Loki looking completely different than he'd ever seen. Steve couldn’t decide which was worse, viewing Loki like that, or seeing a naked (and distraught) Tony draped on top him. "Tony, are you alright?" he asked.

"Li'lle col' here, Ca'. 'Ould app'ecia'e the he'p," Tony replied, shivering profusely, his lips and fingertips turning purple-blue from the cold.

Thor also looked concerned but not shocked, like Steve was. Thor rushed over to the bed and started checking Tony for signs of severe frostbite. Finding none, he let out a little sigh of relief, but still held a concerned frown on his face. “Brother, what have you done here?” he asked.

"What have _I_ your dear father done - his glamour, his spell has obviously broken, and now I'm stuck like, like _this_!" Loki gestured at himself, his voice nearly dripping with loathing.

Natasha piped up, "Alright, enough of the daddy issues, let's deal with the task at hand. Steve, Thor, let’s get to work."

Steve and Thor nodded, both in agreement. Thor held up a hand to wait as he reached out and touched Loki's shoulder, holding his hand there a moment. He seemed slightly puzzled briefly, then dismissed it. He then nodded and gestured Steve to grab their feet.

Loki glared up at Thor, but otherwise didn't hinder the pair's actions as they arranged themselves to carry them. "Why’d you check, are you blind? This isn’t like back on Jotunheim, when they grabbed Volstagg. It does appear that _dear daddy's_ magic hasn't completely failed, which this mortal should be thankful for."

"I 'oo hab a nane, ‘oo know," Tony retorted into Loki's shoulder. “Assha'“

At the same time Thor made a sour face at Loki in reproach. Natasha tapped her toe loudly, “Boys, come on - this isn’t helping. Now, please,” she said as she gestured, “Back to business.”

Steve nodded, and said to Thor, “Ready?” Thor nodded. “Then, on three,” and the two of them lifted up the pair smoothly, doing their best not to jostle them.

Natasha said as she took point, “This way, please.” Led by Natasha, the five of them made their way out into the hallway and into the elevator where they fit in a tight, but manageable squeeze. Then into the sauna room without incident, where Steve and Thor lowered the two onto a towel-covered bench.

Natasha entered as the gentlemen got the pair settled, dressed better for the heat in a pair of running shorts and matching sports bra. She checked the temperature in the sauna, inquiring, “How are you feeling now, Tony?”

Tony’s skin was losing its slight blue tinge, though he still occasionally shivered. “Be'er, 'ough my bo'ey’s 'ery convoost. Doesn’ know 'hether to be ho' or co'd, fee's 'ucking 'eird, 'ike bathing in Icy 'ot.”

Natasha mouth quirked in an almost-smile at the description, and she checked Tony’s skin in several places, “Well, you’re at least feeling and looking better, that’s a plus. Now to figure out what the hell is going on here.”

Natasha peered over at Thor, who kept putting his hand on Loki’s shoulder and removing it, over and over, all while looking puzzled. She asked, “What is it, Thor?”

At the same time Loki snapped at him, “What is _with_ your asinine antics?”

Thor ignored both of their questions, and looked over at Steve, who had removed his own shirt in due to the overly warm room. “Steve-friend, did you feel anything strange when you touched my brother?”

Steve cocked his head in thought, “No, I don’t recall as much.” He touched Loki’s leg, checking, then removed it. “No, nothing other than just an unusually cool temperature, which I assumed was related the whole blue thing.” Natasha also shook her head in reply when Thor glanced her way. Steve continued, ”Which, by the way, what’s the story with that, anyway?”

Thor offered in answer, “He’s adopted, you’ll recall?”

Loki glared at Thor, “Yes, thank you for the oh-so-pleasant reminder, _brother_. While you’re at it why don’t you just give me a paper cut and pour lemon-juice on it?”

Natasha and Tony both gave Loki an odd look at his comment. Natasha started to say, “That’s a...”

Loki interrupted, while smirking, “Of course.” He then glared up at Thor, who had resumed the puzzled repetitive touching of Loki, “Oh will you _cease_? That is growing irksome.”

Thor thought a moment, touched his handle of his hammer at his side, and then Loki again while concentrating. Ignoring Loki’s outburst, he instead asked, “Do you know how father’s spell worked, the one he put in place when you were little?”

Loki shook his head slightly, peering at him, “Not really, he never said. Mother didn’t ever say, either. It’s never been an issue, before, and it’s not exactly something they they talked about. Why...? Do you honestly think you could do something? You who’ve never deigned to learn magic in your _life_ , always preferring the direct solution to everything?”

Thor frowned at Loki slightly, “Again with your words, brother. I’m only trying to help! I know I left the magic learning to you, growing up, but I’m feeling something...something that’s not just the cold.”

Tony mumbled, out of the blue, “Oezon.”

Thor and Loki asked at the same time, “What?”

Tony, a little louder, and slightly clearer this time, repeated, “O'enzon. Tho' O'en son.”

Natasha caught on to what Tony was getting at, quicker than the others. “Right - Thor Odinson - Odin’s son, his biological son. Maybe whatever he did got passed on, or at least some of it, to you, Thor.”

Tony replied, “‘Es, exacey,” while Loki cringed slightly, glaring at them.

Thor thought about that, “That could explain it.” He grasped his chin in one hand and struck his best thinking pose.

Steve glanced at Thor, then Natasha. She said, “Hey, I’m out of ideas. If Thor’s got something I’m game,” to which Steve nodded.

After a few moments, Thor grasped the handle of Mjolnir with one hand, and his brother’s shoulder with the other. When nothing happened he sighed, slumped his head, and closed his eyes in defeat. Still keeping his hands where they were, he looked over at Loki’s face, a soft, unreadable expression on his face. At Steve’s gasp a few moments later, he jerked his hands away, looking down to where they were - and saw that radiating from where he had touched Loki’s shoulder, the skin had started to turn back normal.

Natasha quickly piped up, “No, keep doing whatever it is you were doing, it’s working!”

Thor nodded and replaced his hands, looking back over at Loki with that same expression, but more purposeful now. At this Loki’s skin promptly bloomed back to his previously normal pale skin-tone, eyes finally blending back to their familiar green.

The transition complete, the warmth of the sauna promptly melted the ice between them, freeing Tony. He quickly scrambled off of Loki and down to the far end of the bench, where he sat, clutching his legs to his chest with one hand. With the other, he worked his jaw, massaging his cheeks and jawbone, groaning slightly in relief.

Steve quickly checked Tony to make sure he looked okay, while handing him a towel and his hand. Tony took them both, winding the towel around his waist while departing the room, shooting a final glare towards Loki.

Loki twirled his fingers goodbye in Tony’s direction, then put on a show for his jailers as he stretched, swung his legs over the edge of the bench, stood, and too grabbed a towel. Steve stood there the whole time with his arms crossed, a stern expression on his face. Loki, not displaying a care in the world, said to the others as he too walked towards the door, “Well, shall we?” Not waiting for a reply nor looking backwards, he left for his quarters, Steve and Thor following behind as guard.

*****

Loki appreciated the peace and quiet he finally had - both in the room and also in his head. They hadn't given him any additional alcohol, which was fine - he didn't need it any more. No, his activities earlier with Stark had been sufficient to settle his nerves and calm his thoughts for now.

In addition, it was wonderful to have that long-standing itch addressed, for the first real time in years. He was used to delaying his desires in various ways to accomplish needed goals, but this was the longest stint in decades. He was rather too busy since his plans with the botched coronation, and in the abyss he wasn't exactly in a position to do anything either. The Chitauri were not the most pleasant, nor... _appealing_ company, plus they were always watching. Also, this was really the first time he had to relax at all since he inspired Erik to work on the Tesseract.

Loki found a genuine smile on his face as he showered off the evidence from earlier, and then as he went back to relaxing, reclined on the bed. A simple spell had taken care of the worst of the mess in his room from his activities earlier, so it was back to reasonably hospitable standards.

He hadn't bothered putting his regular clothes back on, instead just opted for one of the robes hanging in the wardrobe - one of the few pieces of furniture still intact. While the broken items had been removed, replacements were not provided.

The events of the last few hours played in his head as he lay there, mulling over what all had happened. While he feigned indifference earlier, he had found it rather disconcerting to find himself changing so unexpectedly. Previously it had only been in the presence of the Casket or other Jotuns. Now, at his leisure, he analyzed the feelings and events from before, during, and after the change.

Wanting to test some theories, he got up and carried the still-intact standing mirror over to the foot of the bed. Climbing back onto the bed, he arranged himself so he had a good view in the mirror, shrugging off the robe. Magically slicking his hand slightly, he picked up that familiar faint taste of mint on the back of his throat as he started working himself with a lazy, languid pace, taking his time - experimenting, testing.

He watched himself in the mirror as he stroked, but kept a portion of his attention on how he was feeling internally - waiting, looking for something. When his arousal began to mount, he noticed a subtle sensation accompanying it he hadn’t noticed before in the heat of the moment. Looking up he noticed that his eyes had turned red, along with the lines on his skin starting to show. Now he realized that sensation accompanied the start of the transition, at least when it was due to arousal.

Reluctantly, he stilled his hand and waited to see if he would fade back at all, paying attention to that new sensation. While it subsided somewhat, neither did it fade completely and his transition halted where it was. Pondering and remembering how he felt when Thor managed to induce the change back, he _nudged_ that same place, inducing that same feeling as before - and the lines began to fade.

Loki allowed himself a small smile at his progres, then resumed stroking himself. Sure enough, before too long the lines showed back up and then his skin started shifting to the cold, thick blue. He let the development progress further this time, but still not all the way (just in case), and then paused again in his administrations. That subtle feeling was still there, stronger than before, but again the change had halted. He countered the transition again, and sure enough he faded back to his more familiar pale flesh colored self, his arousal only slightly diminished.

His smile grew, pleased at the developments so far. He paused before resuming this time, though, and quirked his head slightly, eyes darting up to an innocuous looking corner of the room. His smile grew a bit more mischievous, a bit darker, and keeping an eye on that spot in the room, he started stroking himself anew, putting a bit of flair into it this time. His motions were a bit more deliberate, more purposeful, and he stepped the pace up slightly from before. This was no longer just a time to experiment, now he was putting on a show as well.

Once again his skin bled back to blue, fairly rapidly this time with his rapidly increasing arousal - he did always love a good exhibition. Quickening his motions further, he panted slightly, eyes partially closed as his arousal climbed. With his unoccupied hand, he raked his black, sharp fingernails all along his skin, his breath catching as he traced the more sensitive lines.

Precum dribbled slightly from the purple-blue head before freezing on his skin, ice crystals glinting in the light. He felt the precursors to his climax start, his his balls tingling as they started to snug up as the end came near. He dug the fingernails of his roaming hand into his thigh, the delicious pain kicking him over the edge. With a loud groan he came, hot splashes hitting his abdomen and chest, which cooled rapidly and then froze.

With an eye back on that spot in the room, he took a deep breath and _shoved_ internally. With an aftershock shiver of pleasure the cold blue of his skin promptly faded away, eyes bleeding back to their normal green, the cum-ice crystals melting from the sudden influx of heat. With an absent minded gesture and a few muttered words Loki cleaned himself off, feeling rather pleased with himself for cracking that particular puzzle. Musing, he theorized that his using the Casket back on Asgard had somehow cracked Odin's original spell or something similar to that effect, though at some point he still wanted to spend more time testing what all had changed.

He smiled slyly, sensing that his hidden audience had gone away. Tapping his chin a little, he spoke to the room, “Jarvis, is it?” Silence. “I know you can hear me. Make sure Stark knows that I’ve solved the whole staying-frozen issue, if he would care for an encore at some point.” Loki chuckled, reclining back to enjoy the afterglow, “I know I’d certainly enjoy it.”

*****

Tony, wearing his plush bathrobe, toweled his hair dry after having finished a long, very hot shower, once he finally succeeded in warming back up. He inquired as he wandered out of the bathroom, "Jarvis, you've been recording everything in the prisoner's room, right?"

"Yes sir, as per my original instructions, when you first interred him there. I also have complete recordings of when he was removed from the room earlier today, with you attached. I took the liberty and assumed that the instructions were to monitor him, and not just that room. Apologies, sir, if that was not the case."

"No, Jarvis, that was correct. Thank you." He wandered over to the multi-purpose screen on the wall, tossing the towel over the back of a chair as he went. "Pull up the footage of the prisoner, starting with 5 minutes before he started destroying things, ending with when he returned to his room after we were thawed."

"Yes sir," replied Jarvis as the requested interval was brought up on the screen.

Tony checked the beginning, fine tuned the starting marker, then quickly scrolled through to the end, and adjusted the end marker as well. "Remove this length of footage to my private server, obliterate any copies of this elsewhere. Allow access to my eyes only."

"Done, sir," came the prompt reply.

Tony stood there, tapped his finger on the arc reactor while his teeth worried his lower lip, trying to decide something. After a few moments, he stopped tapping and began playing with the footage some more, marking out a portion towards the beginning of the recording. He paused again, head cocked, pondering, then moved the footage he'd been working on off to the edge of the screen. "Show me what the prisoner is currently up to," he requested as he tapped on the empty portion of the screen.

Jarvis brought up the live security video feed and Tony stood there, watching, his eyes growing and fixed on the screen. Starting to feel a little fuzzy-headed, he groped around blindly behind him with a hand, searching. Finally he managed to find a chair, dragging it over and plunking himself down. He sat there, watching, staring, for several minutes, as his breathing got more ragged, his mouth slightly open and almost panting.

Abruptly, Tony shook his head to clear it, his eyes clenched shut as he took a few deep, steady breaths, gulping once. Blinking purposefully several times to focus, he waved the live feed off and turned away from the monitor, and directed, "Jarvis, on second thought, have all footage of the prisoner for his duration here saved exclusively to my personal server, my eyes only. Still continue to keep the original file I marked separate from the rest, though."

"Certainly sir, and done," came the disembodied, British accented reply.

A few moments later, Jarvis inquired, his normally dry voice containing a barest hint of mirth. "Shall I take the liberty of tagging and cataloging certain activities of his for review later?"

The voice startled Tony slightly, being as he was already deep in thought, pacing around the room. In reply he waved in acquiescence, not really parsing Jarvis’s question at all and more just replying on instinct.

His pacing helped channel his thoughts slightly, as he mused over the events of the day in his head. He knew what he had done was wrong, in the eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D. and by most moral standards that he was expected to adhere to. A large part of himself didn’t give a damn what anyone else thought though, especially regarding his activities in the bedroom, even if they were not strictly consensual. However, he knew that Natasha (and others in the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D) wouldn’t ever let him live this down - especially if she found out the details - hence the original request to keep this to his private server.

Even with the stress of being frozen burning away the last vestiges of Loki’s magical influence, Tony still found him too damn fascinating. While the events earlier had been mostly forced on him, if he was honest with himself he’d have to admit that they were not entirely unwelcome. Tony found Loki alluring, in a tantalizing and dangerous sort of way, even as far back as when he studied the original video feeds of him. Seeing Loki’s other appearance didn’t diminish the attraction at all, if anything it was a puzzle to pick apart and study - something Tony found irresistible.

Finally he sighed, stopped near the monitor, and threw the marked clip from earlier over to the larger view-screen/projector near the bed. He then followed over to the bed himself, grabbing the towel from off the chair and a small bottle of lube from the bedside table. Climbing up on the bed, he made himself comfortable and instructed, "Play marked sub-segment, loop. Oh, and Jarvis? Make sure I'm not disturbed."

"Yes, sir."

***FIN***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first solo-fic, and first prompt-fic I've written, hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
